supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schwanenlied
Schwanenlied ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode und zugleich das Finale der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam muss sich einer schweren Entscheidung stellen, und Dean hat keine andere Wahl, als seinen kleinen Bruder die Aufgabe übernehmen zu lassen. Es kommt zur großen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Luzifer und Michael, bei der es mehr als nur zwei Opfer gibt. Handlung Da ihnen nicht all zu viele Optionen bleiben, muss Dean Sam schweren Herzens loslassen und verspricht ihm, zusammen mit Lisa Braeden und ihrem Sohn Ben ein normales Leben zu führen, sobald Sam Luzifer sein Ja gibt und dann ins Loch springt. Da Dean sich erinnert wie Luzifer ihm sagte, dass er in Detroit Sams Körper übernehmen würde, brechen sie mit Castiel und Bobby dorthin auf. Nachdem Sam literweise Dämonenblut zu sich nimmt, lassen sich Sam und Dean freiwillig von Dämonen entführen, damit diese sie zu Luzifer führen. Nachdem dies erledigt ist, tötet Sam per Gedankenkraft sämtliche Dämonen im Raum und erlaubt Luzifer seinen Körper zu übernehmen. Luzifer kommt Sam jedoch auf die Schliche und erzählt ihm er wisse, dass die Jungs die vier Ringe der apokalyptischen Reiter haben. Trotzdem geht er auf das Angebot ein und übernimmt Sams Körper. Sam schafft es nicht einmal für Sekunden Luzifer stand zu halten und stiehlt Dean die vier Ringe. Daraufhin verschwindet Luzifer und lässt Dean verzweifelt zurück. Später verfolgen Dean, Bobby und Castiel die Nachrichten und beobachten wie sich überall auf der Welt verschiedene Naturkatastrophen ereignen. In dem Wissen, dass Luzifer versuchen wird Michael aufzusuchen, rufen sie Chuck an, der ihnen erzählt, dass der letzte Kampf auf einem Friedhof in Lawrence, Kansas stattfinden soll. Woanders tobt Luzifer sich mit seiner neuen Hülle so richtig aus, während Sam verzweifelt versucht, wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu erlangen. Luzifer erzählt Sam, er würde nur das Beste für ihn wollen und verspricht ihm sogar seine Eltern zurückzuholen und Dean zu verschonen, wenn alles vorbei ist. Am nächsten Tag trifft sich Luzifer mit Michael am Friedhof und versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht kämpfen müssen. Michael wehrt jedoch ab und sagt er müsse Gottes Wille erfüllen. Bevor sie aufeinander losgehen, drängen sich Dean und Bobby zwischen die beiden. Castiel kommt noch mit dazu und wirft Michael mit einem Molotovcocktail aus heiligem Öl ab, das ihn daraufhin verschwinden lässt. Verärgert über ihre Aktion, lässt Luzifer Cas mit einem Schnippen explodieren und bricht mit Gedankenkraft Bobbys Genick, nachdem er mit einem Revolver auf ihn schoss. Als Dean versucht zu Sam zu sprechen, wirft Luzifer Dean gegen den Impala und schlägt ihn zusammen. Als Luzifer zum letzten Schlag ausholen will, wird er vom reflektierenden Licht des Aschenbechers geblendet. Dabei erkennt er den Spielzeug Soldaten, den Sam in seiner Kindheit dort hineingestopft hatte.thumb|239px|Sam springt in den Käfig Daraufhin schießen Sam sämtliche Erinnerungen durch den Kopf, die sie mit dem Impala geteilt haben. Sam erlangt wieder die Kontrolle über seinem Körper. Er zieht die Ringe aus seiner Hosentasche und öffnet mit ihnen das Portal zum Käfig. Gerade als Sam springen will, taucht Michael wieder auf und sagt, dass er es nicht so enden lassen wird. Doch Sam packt Michael und zieht ihn mit ins Loch. Nachdem sich das Portal geschlossen hat taucht Castiel neben Dean auf und erzählt ihm das Gott ihn zurückgebracht habe und dass er seine Kräfte zurück hat. thumb|left Castiel belebt Bobby wieder und heilt Dean. Bei ihrer Heimfahrt sagt Cas, dass er wieder in den Himmel geht um sich um die Engel zu kümmern. Als er verschwindet, verabschiedet sich Dean dann von Bobby und geht zu Lisa. Während dessen schreibt Chuck die letzten Sätze seiner Geschichte zu Ende und löst sich, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, in Luft auf (wortwörtlich). Später, außerhalb von Lisas Haus, sieht man wie eine Straßenlaterne flackert. Das Bild schwenkt herunter und zeigt einen Mann, der wenige Meter vor Lisas Haus steht, und mit dem Blick auf das Fenster gerichtet, beobachtet wie Dean mit seiner neuen Familie zu Abend isst. Es ist Sam... Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Bobby Singer *Luzifer *Michael *Chuck Shurley *Sal Moriarty *Lisa Braeden *Ben Braeden Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Dämonen Musik *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Rock of Ages' von Def Leppard Zitate :Dean (sieht Castiel beim schlafen zu): Ist er nicht ein süßer Engel? :Sam: Engel schlafen nicht. ---- :Dean (zu Sam): Meine Hölle wird neben deiner wirken wie Graceland. ---- :Castiel (zu Michael): Hey, Dumpfnase! ---- :Dean (zu Sam): Sammy... Es ist okay... Es ist okay... Ich bin da, ich bin da... Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen... ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen... Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Swan Song (Schwanengesang) *'Spanisch:' La Canción del Cisne (Schwanengesang) *'Italienisch:' Il Canto Del Cigno (Das Lied des Schwanes) *'Französisch:' La paix viendra (Frieden wird kommen) *'Portugiesisch:' Canção do Cisne (Schwanengesang) *'Polnisch:' Łabędzi śpiew (Schwanengesang) *'Tschechisch:' Labutí píseň (Schwanengesang) *'Ungarisch:' Hattyúdal (Schwanengesang) *'Finnisch:' Joutsenlaulu (Schwanengesang) Trivia *Chuck ist der Erzähler der Episode. *Bobby stirbt zum ersten mal. *Ursprünglich hätte Castiel gar nicht sterben sollen. Eigentlich sollte Luzifer ihn lediglich gegen einem Baum werfen. Doch um die Zuschauer zu schockieren, lies man ihn sterben. *Bobby ist ebenfalls gestorben, weil die Produzenten die Sache etwas spannender machen wollten. *Azael, John und viele andere Charaktere sind in Sams Flashback zusehen. *Mit dieser Episode hätte Supernatural eigentlich enden sollen, doch die Einschaltquoten waren so hoch, dass eine sechste Staffel produziert wurde. *Der Titel Schwanenlied ''bezieht sich auf dem Abschluss, dem Finale von etwas. *Chuck antwortet auf Deans Anruf, indem er fragt, ob er mit "Herrin Magda" spricht. Dies ist ein möglicher Hinweis auf Maria Magdalena. *Seit dieser Episode stellt sich die Frage, ob Chuck Gott ist. *Luzifer kehrt als Halluzination in der siebten Staffel zurück. *Als Luzifer Sam zeigt, dass fast alle Menschen in seinem früheren Leben Spione von Azael waren, erwähnt er Sams Abschlussball Date Rachel. In ''Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte behauptet Sam, Dean hätte mit seinen Abschlussball Date Rachel geschlafen. *Graceland ist die Villa in der Elvis Presley gestorben ist (ziehe Zitate). *Chuck sagt, dass der Impala am 24. April, 1967 gebaut wurde. Eric Kripke wurde am 24. April geboren. *Der Name des ersten Besitzers des Impalas lautet Sal Moriaty. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Figuren Sal Paradise und Dean Moriaty vom Roman On the Road. **Ursprünglich sollte Sam Sal heißen. *Der Friedhof in Lawrence existiert wirklich. Es gibt Mythen die besagen, dort sei das Tor zur Hölle. *Die Kassette die Dean abspielt kurz bevor er in den Friedhof fährt, ist mit Kim Manners' Unterschrift signiert. Darauf steht "Kick it in the Ass!" (auf dt. tritt ihn in den Arsch!) **Kim Manners war ein Regisseur der Serie. Er starb am 25. Januar 2009 an den Folgen einer Krebserkrankung Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05